


The last demon

by EastOfEarth



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth





	The last demon

It’s scary, really scary. How can a man, who once used to be curious about the world, turn into the very thing he was destined to kill? 

 

Hyakkimaru growled, jumping on the last demon and cutting it in half. The blood started to splatter everywhere, on his clothes, his face, the ground. 

 

Running on the field, Hyakkimaru jumped right on the demon, his katana piercing it’s body. The demon screeched around in pain, trying to get away from the man beneath him. Hyakkimaru growled, climbing right on the demon and stabbing the demon over and over again. The demon fell down, its body slowly turning into ash. 

 

It will take some time before his last part returned. So he waited quietly, as the place around him turned into a chaos. Trees started to die, houses begun to fall down into debris. The greenery that once covered the land, has become a disgusting brown color. 

  
  


But he didn’t care. 

 

He’ll do anything to avenge his mother.

 

Even if it means that he’ll have to kill the people dear to him. 


End file.
